Deathmarsch In The Silver Snow
by HNC1997
Summary: After finding Red on M:t Silver, Gold desperately tries to get him down to solid ground. But what happenes when Red is affected by a mysterious force, which force him to battle Gold to the death? Will Gold still try to help his secret crush from a possibly certain death? Based on the creepypasta Easter Egg - Snow On M:t Silver. Red x Gold, Polishipping!


**Hi guys… *sounds like a broken machine here*. Yep, I haven't updated anything for a long time now. That is mostly because of my summer job. I'm working 8 hours every day, and that leaves me with no time to write at all. SO for those who are still waiting for an update on Memento Mori has to wait a bit longer. But I DID have a bit of time to write something short. And then I've just gotten this big love for creepypastas. So this story is based on the creepypasta Easter Egg – Snow On M:t Silver. It's a really good one, really different from other Pokémon stories which use a game cartage. But I felt so sorry for poor Gold and Red in the story, so I wanted to give them a somewhat 'happy' ending (only because I'm a Red x Gold fangirl ^^).**

Cold. Heavy snowfall. A horrible scream echoed from the air as Red's Espeon fell backwards onto the snow. Gold watched with wide eyes as it fell down and never went up again. Another one of Red's pokémon where dead, another one HE had killed. Red stared with empty eyes as one more of his pokémon died. He didn't say anything, there were no words needed. He had lost all of his pokémons, so there wasn't any reason to grief now. He turned around and made a sigh with his hand for his final pokémon to enter. It was finally Pikachu's time to meet his demise.

Pikachu stepped forward, it's small body almost swaying back and forth as it walked. Like most of Red's previous Pokémon, Pikachu had most of it's body ripped off. It was missing lot's of body-parts and didn't have any eyes, so it's was hard to know if it looked at Gold or anything at all. It's huge smile gave Gold the creeps the moment he saw it. His body was shaking (because of the fright or the cold? He was frostbitten after all) and he had trouble with removing his eyes from the sight. When he finally was able to move his head, he saw his typhlosion from the corner of his eye. It seemed to also be nervous about the situation. It was shifting it's weight from foot to foot. It was clear that it didn't want to fight Pikachu, anyone was fine but Pikachu was another story.

Red moved his head a bit and saw Gold looking at his last pokémon alive. His skin was a mix of light blue, gray and light green. He almost didn't move at all, probably because of the pain caused by the frostbite. His lips were trembling and his face looked tired. He was holding his arms around his small frame and the harsh wind was swaying him a bit. He looked so afraid, so small and so fragile. Like he was made of glass and one touch would break him. For some strange reason, Red didn't want that to happen. He wanted this small boy to stay whole.

Gold noticed Red moving his head and looked up just a bit. He couldn't move much at all, thanks to the painful frostbite he had over his entire body. He could have endured with a bit maybe on his legs, or arms or why not his back or chest. But no, he just had to have it all over his body.

He saw Red staring at him. His gaze was cold and empty, it was scaring him. He had heard from Crystal (who had heard it from someone else) that Red could be a really nice person. And when he finally had met him, he had started to like him right away. He was strong as a trainer and had a great respect for every pokémon and trainer. He didn't speak much but when he did, it was almost like listening to music. It didn't take long for him to realize that he had fallen for the three year older male. After he had met him, he had tried everything to make him come down from this god-damned mountain. It must have irritated him, because at some point he almost stopped to talk at all. He also avoided eye contact when they weren't battling.

But, still… How could anything like this happen?!

Was it possibly a punishment for him irritating him with all his stupid attempts? Or was it for constantly coming up to him? Or was it for even meeting? Was Red regretting that?

No matter how much Gold thought about that, he couldn't come up with an explanation to why he wouldn't be pissed with him. After all, how fun was it to babysit a three year younger pokémon trainer? And he had survived for these past three years up here, so he would probably know best himself when it's time to leave! He had no right to tell Red what to do!

His constant thinking made him miss the change in Red's face. He noticed Gold change of character, and that made him nervous. What was he thinking that made him frown like that? It wasn't like him to act like this. Not like this. Gold had never backed down before and he had never been unsure in a battle like this one before. He was maybe going to win, as long as he didn't give Pikachu 'that order'.

But, hey there! Was he starting to care about this boy? Right now, in the 'heat' of this battle? And finally, why Gold of all people?!

Gold started to shake as another ice-cold wind knocked him in the face. When he looked up again, he noticed that Red was watching him. But his face was different. It was the same expressionless face but his eyes almost looked... soft and warm.

Before he could say anything to the other boy, Pikachu moved and was ready to give the final blow. Gold saw this and in one fast movement, that was far too painful, he called back his own pokémon and stood in front of Pikachu.

"Red, Pikachu! Stop! There is no reason to continue this battle! The moment you make your move, you will win. So there is no reason for any more pokémon to die!"

Red didn't move a muscle in his face, but on the inside he flinched. He was right, the moment Pikachu used his last attack, Gold's pokémon would have died from the blow. Either way, both of them would lose their pokémons. But know when he had called back his pokémon, wouldn't he then take the blow? That would definitely kill him!

While Red was hesitating, Pikachu was having none of it. If he had to finish off the trainer instead, then fine. Fun to see how will react to Pain Split. Red noticed what the mouse was up to, and quickly came up with something that hopefully wouldn't kill him.

"Pikachu, use thunderbolt!"

Answering his trainer, Pikachu sent a flash of lightning towards Gold. The lightning struck him in the chest and spread through his whole body. The pain from the lightning mixed with the frostbite pain, and it was almost unbearable.

Once the pain faded, Gold was surprised when he noticed that he was still alive. Red gave a small sigh of relief, but then saw Pikachu once more getting ready. And this time, it was going to be Pain Split. But this time, he wouldn't be able to stop it.

"Pikachu, don't!"

Pikachu's cheeks started to spark, but Gold couldn't die just yet. In one fast movement, he ran over to Red and threw his arms around his neck. The sudden movement stopped Pikachu from what it was doing. It couldn't hit it's trainer, right?

Gold held Red's body tight, too afraid to let go. He knew when he did, Pikachu's Pain Split would most likely kill him. So while he still had the chance, he wanted to just have one last moment with the black-haired boy. If he had to leave and maybe even die in just a few minutes, then he just needed one last time together with Red. Even if where simply selfish of him to do so.

Red was shocked by the sudden hug from Gold. It didn't felt bad however, it actually felt really good. Even when the smaller boy rested his head in the crotch of his neck, it didn't felt any uncomfterble. So he didn't felt any need to push him off. Instead he felt the sudden urge to hold him closer. Ok, what the heck was wrong with him today? Since when had he started to feel like this anyway?

Suddenly a strong wind came in over the top of the mountain, and Gold could suddenly feel how the nerves in his knees give in and become numb. This caused it to be hard just to stand up. Soon he felt numb around his lower body part and his chest started to feel really cold. Even so, he tried his best to stay up.

"So... warm..." He was able to say. Even his lips had become somewhat numb.

"Red..." Gold tried to say. "It's okay. I'll no longer be a burden to you. I'll stop coming up here... It's clear now that you don't want me here... or me trying to get you down. You can... take care... of... yourself..." He managed to say this, but then his body gave in. His legs couldn't stand anymore and he felt so tired. His leg collapsed and he fell backwards, down on the snow. But right before he hit the ground, he felt gentle hand holding his head and torso.

The moment Gold had started to fall, a window had opened in Red's mind. He remembered all their previous battles, every conversation they'd had, and all the feelings he had gotten for the younger one. Then he realized that he had loved Gold, how he had been happy every time Gold had managed to climb up M:t Silver just to meet him. When he had realized this he had been too nervous to look him in the eye of sometimes even speak to him. He told himself that Gold was irritating him with all his pointless attempts. So once this dark, almost black-coloured, man had offered him help with stopping Gold from irritating him further, he had stupidly agreed.

And because of him, Gold was probably dying right now!

Red held Gold body closer to his trying to share some of his body heat. Gold reacted to this and felt some new strength in his body. The spell that would 'help' Red faded from the mountain. Pikachu regained his normal self, but lost its memories of what it was doing. But it soon remembered as it saw an almost dead Gold lying in Red's arms. Even some of the other pokémons were saved. Charizard got it's normal body back and Gold's Typhlosion got most of it's injury healed (can it do that inside of a pokéball?). But most of the pokémons were beyond saving.

"Gold, I'm sorry! If hadn't agreed to that dark coloured man, none of this would have happened!" Red said, not sure if Gold could hear him anymore.

"I didn't want anything like this to happen to you! I really didn't!"

Red felt that if he was going to lose this boy, he had to tell him his feelings before he passed away.

"I don't know why I did this... I really love you Gold. And I never wanted to see you hurt. I lost all my sense of right and wrong. Please... forgive me..."

By now, there was no way to stop the tears that was freely running down his cheeks. His eyesight became blurry and he didn't saw when Gold opened his eyes.

"It's... okay, Red..." Gold said with a weak voice. "I'm sure you didn't mean it... And even if you did... I'd been okay with it." His voice cracked a bit.

"How can you say that?! I almost killed you, remember! I would never forgive myself if I did..."

"'Cause I love you too. If I ever had to be... killed by someone... I wanted to be killed by you, then"

Red's eyes went wide at Gold's words. He was so happy to hear that his feelings were returned, but at the same time he knew that he might just have killed Gold's trust and life. Then it hit him. If Gold were to perish, then so would he. What would there be the point in living if he didn't have anything to live for? He could feel the cold starting to get a grip on him. He got goose bumps and a chill ran down his spine. Soon, he started to really freeze.

Gold noticed Red getting colder, so he tried over and over to convince Red to leave him behind and get down from the mountain. But Red was having none of it, if Gold would die here so would he too. But he also said that if Gold wanted him to leave, then he would take him along.

"You... can't carry me... all the way down! I'll just slow you down..."

"That's okay. If you die, I'll die. If you survive, so will I. And also..." Red said and looked at his Charizard. It was getting restless and wanted to do something.

"I believe Charizard is strong enough to carry us both. Right, buddy?" Charizard gave something that looked like a smile and in one quick motion, Red was holding Hold bridal style. Charizard lowered his back so Red could put Gold on his back. Pikachu climbed up on it's trainers shoulder and Red sat down behind his golden trainer.

Gold started to feel numb again and prevent any further freezing; Red held one arm around his body and pressed his against him, while the other hand was holding a steady grip on Charizard's neck. Gold felt his head rest against Red's chest, and he felt the strong heat enter his own body. The older male's heartbeat sounded like a lullaby, and it soon made him very sleepy. But what would happen if he fell asleep? Will he die?

As if answering his question, Red pulled him even closer and told his Charizard to fly down the mountain as fast as he could. Soon enough, it lifted off the ground and they were flying down, the mountain. The very mountain which had held Red in it's grip for three years.

The way down went fast. Charizard was fast and they were down halfway in a matter of seconds or minutes. When they reached solid ground, they raced as fast as they could to the nearest Pokémoncenter, seeing that they had to check up on their Pokémons and getting Gold warm. The first reaction they got was surprise and horror from seeing the gray/green/blue coloured Gold enter the center. Nurse Joy and her pokémons ran back and forth, trying to find as many blankets as they could.

Their pokémons was resting in a room of their own while Red watched Gold in another room. The frostbite was slowly but surely retreating from Gold's body and soon his face was coloured pink instead. The only problem was that the treatment was painful. Even though it was just blankets, the heat made his nerves live again and they knew that his body was supposed to be aching. Red stroke Gold's hair, in a discreet way of calming him. It worked somewhat, Gold could relax easier when he knew that Red was there with him. But soon he started to feel guilty, because he had forced Red down the mountain. And probably against his will.

"Don't feel guilty for me, Gold" Red said. "You've done nothing wrong. If anyone's at fault it's me".

"You're not at fault..." Gold mumbled under the mountain of blankets. "Um... Red? Did you really mean it?"

"What?"

"What you said... up at M:t Silver. About... me..." Gold said and managed to hide his blush under the blankets. Red just looked surprised at first, but then his face became softer.

"Yes. I did" He said. This made Gold blush even more, even the blankets couldn't hide it now. Red saw this and smiled, a small laugh also escaped his lips. Gold just looked at him, this was the first time he had heard Red laugh or even smile. Red then let his hand fall down to Gold's cheek.

"You're quite cute when you blush, Gold" Said boy just looked away blushing even more.

"-an". He mumbled.

"Hmm? What did you say?"

"It's... Ethan" Red just confused at him. "Gold is just my pokémon trainer name. My real name is Ethan..."

"Wh-why don't you use your real name then?"

"I simply don't like it, Gold is better."

"How many people know it?"

"My name? Just mom, and now you"

"Why did you tell me, if you don't like it?"

"I wanted you to know... But please don't tell anyone, okay?! Especially not Crystal or Silver!"

"The girl and your rival? Okay then..." Red said and sighs. "But is it okay if I call you Ethan? When no one's around?" Ethan (Gold) swallowed hard, suddenly becoming nervous.

"If it's only you, then I guess... it's okay" He said in a low voice. Then Red lowered his head and soon his lips met Ethan's. Ethan's lips were still a bit cold, but otherwise they were soft.

Ethan's eyes went wide, but he soon relaxed and started to enjoy the kiss, his first in fact. But far too soon, he had to pull away because of the lack of air. He looked up and his eyes met Red. His face was a bit pink on his cheeks, which made him look cute in a way. Ethan smile at him, which made Red repeat the previous action twice. After a while, both boys were out of breath. None of them said anything, since when was word's needed? After a while, Ethan decided to ask the thing that's been haunting him for some time now.

"Red, who was is that did this to you?" He asked, a bit nervous at the answer. Red looked surprised at first, before his face became serious and almost looked... shameful.

"Do you really want to know? Who knows what he could do to you if you found him..."

"That's why I want to know! So I can avoid him and help you to get rid of him!"

"Well... He was tall, like REALLY tall, and was only coloured in black. Face, cloths, skin, everything. Except for his eyes, they were crimson"

"Didn't he say any name?"

"Well, yes. He had a really weird name. I think he said Zeigo, or was it Zalgo?

Zalgo. Ethan almost fainted after hearing the name of the pitch-black demon. Why did Zalgo have to be around Red this time? And why Red?!

Noticing that Ethan became quite, Red folded his arms around the smaller boy and told him that Zalgo wasn't going to get him or Red again. Then he said that he had to quickly check on the pokémons, so he stood up, kissed Ethan on his forehead and left.

After Red left the room, Ethan sat up in the bed. He could now feel most of his body, and it hurt! He looked at the doorway and then he became depressed.

"Why didn't Zalgo just be satisfied with me?" He asked himself as a single blood red tear ran down his cheek.

**Okay, so it became much longer than I had expected. But that's good isn't it? And I'm sorry if it were not as good as my previous works. I wrote it on my breaks at work, and I just felt that I had to finish it soon. So it became somewhat good, but I hope you still like it. Please favorite, review and follow my other stories ^^**


End file.
